


But That is not Amore!!

by Chezmeralda



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Gen, Humor, basically tsukiyama is trash, character exploration, implied touken sorry lol, just a fun fic, my head started hurting after being in shuu mode for too long
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-09
Updated: 2014-12-09
Packaged: 2018-02-27 06:31:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2682710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chezmeralda/pseuds/Chezmeralda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Tsukiyama Shuu tries to befriend everyone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	But That is not Amore!!

**Author's Note:**

> i have a better tg fic in planning but right now i want to mess with shuu because he's probably one of the most interesting to me currently because of how ridiculous he is
> 
> pre tg:re and pre white!kaneki

Ah, the air. The trees. The grass. The lovely flowers along the pathway of the pavement. Tsukiyama Shuu is a man of refinement, of beauty, of astounding qualities no one person, human or ghoul, should possess in one body. Yet, here he is, living, breathing, accentuating the world with his wondrous gifts.

Anteiku is a little shop that served coffee that Shuu always loves to stop by during his daily promenade. Today, with the clear blue sky above him, matching the sapphire cuff links on his deep grey and silver pinstripe suit, is no exception to this tradition. He pushes the door open, the sweet jingle of the bell signalling his arrival.

"Welcome- oh, it's just you," Kirishima Touka leans on her push broom as she eyes him. Ah, lovely Touka, what harsh eyes you give Shuu. 

"As lovely as always, Kirishima-san," Shuu bows deeply to her with a smile on his face. "You being here always brings a joy I cannot find at any other cafe."

"Gross," she spits out, taking the broom in her hand once more to continue sweeping. "Go away, no one wants you here, Shittyama."

Ah, _tres bien_. "The venom you give me is always a delight, Kirishima-san!" Shuu presses the back of his hand to his forehead, the other hand placed gingerly over his heart. "I am merely here for a coffee. Ah, and to see if the delightful Kaneki-kun is here."

"What do you want with Kaneki?" Touka eyes him even more suspiciously.

Ah, but what lovely eyes she has, especially when clouded with anger! "Nothing, young mademoiselle! I merely wish to share in the richness of book knowledge," he cries, hands to the sky, before he reaches down into his suit's inner pocket, to retrieve a small pocket book. "I just managed to get my hands on a limited edition of one of Takatsuki Sen's novels! With author notes and all, and I thought I'd share it with young Kaneki-kun, with his _avid_ enthusiasm of her fictional novels."

Touka clicks her tongue at his higher vocabulary. No matter, that is what makes her so utterly lovable. The brashness, even the blunt and harsh way she nicknames the people around her. Even if his own nickname is something as crass as 'Shittyama', it is the essence of Kirishima Touka that Shuu finds it within himself to accept the name with grace.

"Ah, Kirishima-san, perhaps you don't understand the deep and meaningful connection Kaneki-kun and I have through our love of literature!" he lets his arms fall away from him, as if to embrace the sky warmly. "It is just the incredible magic of novels! And the wonderful musings of Takatsuki Sen!"

"Yeah, yeah. Shut up, I'll get him already," she mutters, before glaring at him from under her bangs. Oh ho? Shuu can't help but feel a twinge of intuition flicker at her facial expression. Is this what he thinks this is? Is there a hint of - it is almost too delicious to admit - jealousy? _Incroyable_.

Shuu resigns to seat himself at a table by the window, the sun shining through the clear glass will highlight the silver threads in the pinstripes of his suit. He smiles as he caresses the spine of the tiny pocket book, enjoying the smooth leather, eyes wistful as if looking at a past lover. 

"Tsukiyama-san?" Shuu looks up to the timid voice to be greeted by his favourite eye-patch wearing halfer. "D-did you want to see me?"

Ah, _précieux_. Ken is nervous around Shuu. Of course he is, with the beauty that sits before him at this very coffee table, who wouldn't suffer from just a tad of a quickened heartbeat? A slightly racing pulse? "Kaneki-kun!" he calls to him enthusiastically. "Look at what I have right here in my hand."

He watches as Ken squints his eyes a bit to read the embossed title. "'The Black Goat's Egg'? Tsukiyama-san, I've already read this," he mumbles a reply later. Shuu can practically read the rest of what he had meant to say. _You know I've already read this, Shuu_.

_Of course I know! What kind of lovely friend would I be if I did not know what books you've already acquired for your vast wealth of knowledge, my dear Kaneki-kun?_

"Ah, but look closer! It is not just any old printing of the novel you so admire," he holds the book closer for Ken to read. "It is a _special edition, limited print, author's notes, editor's commentary_ version of 'The Black Goat's Egg'!"

He watches Ken's eyes light up with each utterance he makes, and he can't help the way his own insides churn at the joyous expressions playing across Ken's face, how _utterly delectable_ it makes him look. "N-no way!" Ken exclaims, reaching with shaky, reverent hands to gingerly hold the book, bringing it close to his face to really look at it. "They only printed about three hundred copies of this! Tsukiyama-san, how did you even get your hands on this?"

"Ah, Kaneki-kun," Shuu pats the crook of Ken's arm gently, enjoying the way his flesh would give _just so_ hinting at a ripe tenderness, teasing at juicy. "Anything for the wealth of knowledge, _non_? Besides, something as simple as this was not so difficult for someone such as myself to acquire."

He watches the way Ken blinks up at him with astounded wonder, with a reverence that he's positive belongs to him and him alone, and it sends shivers up his arms. Truly spectacular, if he were to admit it to anyone. That expression is something he'd love to immortalize. Perhaps he should get a casting of his face before he gets him prepped for a meal.

"Do you mind, Tsukiyama-san? I'll just go get my notebook," Ken flusters as he stands up abruptly from the table, setting the highly treasured novel back down. Shuu nods at him, waving a hand in regal gesture to signal his permission for Ken to leave, and in haste Ken rushes away from the table and into the backdoor of the cafe. Shuu hums to himself, the satisfaction of knowing he is the only one who can bring that sort of joy to Ken bringing a smile on his face, as he leans on the table top.

"What's so great about that stupid book anyway," he hears a moment later, and Shuu glances sideways at Touka, who is muttering darkly at the stick of her push broom.

"Kirishima-san, have you read this book?" Shuu leans over to observe her fully. He almost let out a chuckle at her appearance, her blush accentuates her cheekbones.

"N-no!" he almost lets out a laugh when he watches her stutter. _Almost_. "It's a dumb book, who'd want to read it anyway!"

Ken comes back down with a small notebook in his hand, a bright smile on his face that he couldn't hide even if he wanted to. Shuu turns the revered book in his hands as Ken sits back down across from him. He hands the book over and watches as Ken flips enthusiastically through the pages, taking notes of the little scribbles in the margins, almost as if Takatsuki Sen herself had scrawled all over the copy.

"This is so interesting!" Ken exclaims with such enthusiasm, that Shuu bristles with delight. "It's almost as if I'm right next to her, watching her process..."

"Ah, yes, a truly insightful edition of the work, _non_?" Ken is so enthralled by the scrawlings that the printing press had so painstakingly made to look like Takatsuki's writing that he fails to notice (or chooses to ignore) the way that Shuu lightly brushes at a stray tuft of his hair, watching the way it flicks in the air before settling somewhere astray on his head. He feels a dark aura pulsate over him, and he can practically _feel_ Touka's glare drill into his back.

Excellent.

**Author's Note:**

> I FEEL GROSS AFTER WRITING IN TSUKIYAMA'S PERSPECTIVE PLEASE HELP
> 
> also any words i've used in here that might lead some of you to think shuu wants to do the do with kaneki then you've got another thing coming those words are in explicit terms of eating dinner. as in, i will make a soup out of your bones, and fillet your legs, roast your ribs, saute your innards, boil your eyeballs kind of eating dinner.
> 
> and you still think that's hot stop watching cannibal and start watching for jesus (jk hugs and kisses tho but seriously think about jesus just a little bit)


End file.
